Gay Basketball or Lesbian Basketball?
by Tara and Tory M
Summary: Kuroko no Basket is known for being Homosexual Basket ball, but is it gay basketball or... lesbian? A Kagakuro One-shot of the sorts if the characters were female. Full Genderbent-AU.


**Hey, it's Tory. So, I was reading fanfiction about my OTP's and I was like; There's ones were they're both boys, and there's ones were one's a boy and one's a girl. Then I was like, what about if they were both female and thus this fanfic was made.**

 **Disclaimer: Tara nor Tory own Kuroko no Basket. Sadly.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _Kagami felt cold and she couldn't see anything. All of a sudden a bright light shined and she found herself in the middle of a meadow of flowers. Surprisingly she wasn't startled any further when her name was called out._

 _Strange._

 _She didn't hear anything but she just_ knew _it was her name that was being called out._ _She turned around only to be met with an angel._

 _Oh wait._

 _It was just Kuroko._

 _So yeah, an angel._

 _There she stood in the middle of the flowers, but said flowers dulled in comparison to the blunett standing amongst them. Upon see her best friend (*cough*notcrush*cough*), Kagami called out to her astonished from the beauty presented to her._

 _"K-Kuroko..." Kagami didn't know what else to say. The other girl simply nodded as if understanding and walked towards her. Upon reaching the tall redhead, she reached out and embraced her. Kagami was now aware of the cold she was feeling and was now being replaced with warmth. Enjoying the sensation, Kagami embraced her back and sighed in content._

 _It seemed like an eternity just standing there and embracing one another, filling the other with warmth. Maybe it was, but who cared? Not the temper ridden redhead, who for once was in the most peaceful state of mind she had been in in a while._

 _Suddenly, the shorter girl shifted. This in turn caused the taller of the two to look down, only to be greeted with two round blue orbs the redhead could get lost in for days. She then looked down to those pale, soft looking lips. Apparently, this Kuroko could read minds and started inching closer._

 _They both inched closer to connecting and_ _then..._

Kagami woke with a start and looked around the room. She felt the sudden loss of warmth and automatically shivered and drew the blanket closer to her body. She looked at the time and saw she still had an hour before morning practice started and sighed. She brought up her hands to hold her face and sigh once again.

"Not again..." Kagami had had this dream three times that week and this was the fourth. Ever since they won the Winter Cup last month, all that had been on her mind was her near invisible friend. It was that damn smile right when they had won that had got her...

"Well, it was also her story about her past. It makes me want to punch those Generation of Miracles in the faces. How could they do that to her? Making her feel like it was her fault..." Kagami kept rambling to thin air like it was listening.

She soon looked at the time again and decided it was time to get ready. She slowly got up from the comfort of her warm bed while scratching her nose. She looked around the room for her D-cup bra she wasn't wearing and headed to the bathroom once she found it.

When she entered she proceeded to get ready by pulling her hair up from her mid back. As she was doing so, her eyes fell upon the picture of her and the subject of her dreams smiling (more so her while Kuroko did smile, but slightly). She smiled fondly at the picture. They were at Maji Burger after they had beaten Aomine (Ahomine, Kagami liked to call her).

Upon realizing the amount of time she had been staring at said picture (six minutes), she blushed and continued to get ready.

"God Kuroko.." Kagami began as if Kuroko was in fact there with her. "Stop making me..."

 _Stop making me fall deeper for you..._

* * *

Kagami sat there in impatience. It was the last class of the day and it was only a couple minutes left of the school day. She just wanted to get out and head to the gym and play some basketball.

She sighed and looked out the window in annoyance. She looked at her translucent reflection in boredom. She took notice of her seemingly unnatural split eyebrows. She lifted up her hands and lightly touching them. She frowned and looked down. _Stupid female emotions._

She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked back. There was Kuroko, small and quiet as ever, holding up a folded piece of paper. Kagami quietly took the piece of paper and turned back around. She unfolded the paper and found writing. She read what was inside and blushed deeply. She put her head down and silently sighed.

 _I like your eyebrows_

What an angel. She was so distracted by the small compliment, that she had failed to notice the bell ringing indicating the end of the day.

"Kagami-kun." The sweet voice called out.

"GGHHAAA!" Kagami yelled out sartled. She held her chest in her hand and tried to catch her breathe."Stop doing that..."

Kuroko only tilted her head slightly to the left, her hair shifting from her hips, adding to her cuteness. "Kagami-kun, it is time to go to practice."

Kagami only sighed and got up, trying to hide her blush. She picked up her bag and walked out with her shadow trailing behind. They soon reached the gym and headed to the locker room. As soon as they settled, they began to change into their practice clothes as others began to file into the room.

Kagami took off her shirt and began looking for her practice one. The redhead then notice a pair of eyes looking at her and looked to her right. A couple feet away was Kuroko looking at her. The small girl realized she had been caught and looked away blushing. This in turn, caused Kagami to blush.

They soon finished changing and headed out. As soon as they were out, Kuroko walked up to the redhead and confronted her.

The shorter teen looked down with a blush and simply said, "Kagami-kun has a nice body. She has abs and a big chest... I'm jealous."

Kagami wanted to say ' _Your the one with the nice body.'_ but she refrained from doing so. She didn't need to embarrass herself. She liked the shorter girls body. She would like to mark the milky white skin, hear the small sweet melody of her shadow's moaning and...

A whistle being blown cut Kagami's thoughts short. She blushed deeply for thinking such thoughts when a male's voice called the female basketball players

"Okay guys, remember today is our practice game between Shotoku." The short brunette male was about to go over the mini practice before the opponent arrived, when a hand shot up.

"Riko-kun, when's our practice match between Rakuzan?" The second shortest teen in the room asked.

"Why are you asking?" Asked their cat-faced senpai.

"N-No reason..." Asked teen looked away nervously, her shoulder length hair flipping along with the movement.

"Isn't obvious?" A small voice spoke up. Everyone turned their heads towards Kuroko. "Furihata-san is dating Akashi-kun."

Everyone looked back at said teen doing a double take, half of them most likely got a whiplash.

"W-What?"

Furihata looked away and pretended to be distracted. "Hey look a b-butterfly. Hehehe..."

"Oh no you don't" Izuki pulled the teen for an explanation. The poor girl had to give the short story.

The brunette had found the Empress on the bleachers of the stadium after the Winter Cup. She had caught her in the moment of vulnerability and tears. She had comforted her. After that, they had kept in contact and eventually, they had developed feelings for one another. It had only been recently, a couple days ago to be in fact, that they started to date.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" The tall male coach mewled in delight causing the girl in attention to blush deeply.

After some more fussing, everyone eventually started to warm-up while waiting for their opponent. It was plain warming up and stretching until a loud, uh, screech broke through the gym.

"KUROKOCCHI!"

And then another.

"TETSU-CHAN!"

And another.

"Oi! Tetsu!

A giant sigh can be heard from the blunette as a blonde beauty and pink haired male both glomp the poor girl. Kise rubbed her cheek with Kuroko's and Momoi cuddled with her. Kuroko just stood there as she was smothered in affection (unwillingly).

"Hello Kise-kun, Momoi-san." She looked up "As well to you Aomine-kun."

"Oi, Ahomine! What are you doing here?" Kagami's defensive mode (*cough*pretectivekurokomode*cough*) went up.

"The hell you think Bakagami?! We're here for Tetsu!" The short haired female replied with gusto.

The two glared at each other heatedly in silence. The tension thick. It stayed that way until someone spoke up.

"A-Ano..."

They both looked at the small girl. She looked sternly at her two lights.

"Please refrain from causing a fuss." Kuroko paused. She smiled slightly. "Please?"

Aomine just simply looked away while covering her face in embarrassment. Kagami couldn't take it and simply said _ok_ and blushed deeply. Another screech was heard once again.

"Kurokocchi! SO KAWAII!" The blonde model couldn't take it and fainted from kawaii desu over load. Momoi ran over and glomped the small girl again. Riko tried to pull the taller male off the poor girl while some of the members tried to wake the fainted beauty. Aomine and Kagami (the two idiots) began to butt heads again.

The commotion was then halted by a loud snicker and then an _Ow, Shin-chan!_. Everyone stopped and looked over at the arrival of the Shotoku team.

"Oha-asa said that..." The tall female started only to be silenced by a multi voiced _We don't care!._

And thus the game between the two teams began. In the end, Seirin won. Again.

* * *

It was just the two of them. After the practice match that they one, Kagami and Kuroko did their usual 'head to Maji Burger and hang out'. People stared in awe from afar as the red headed teen ate away at her mountain of burgers. Kuroko just stared at said pile while drinking her signature vanilla milkshake. Kagami looked at her questioningly.

"Kuroko?" She asked. Said girl looked up at the girl.

"I'm sorry." Kagami gave her a look saying _Go on._ "It's just. I think that maybe, if I eat as much as Kagmai-kun, will my chest get bigger?"

Kagami spit out the soda she was drinking. "W-What!?"

She looked over at the girl and found her blushing deeply.

The taller girl simply sighed. "Hey, a B-cup is better than nothing."

"I know but..."She started.

"Look, you may not like your body, but I do." It was a second later that Kagami realized what she said. She looked over at Kuroko in panic and saw her looking at her in surprise.

"W-What do you mean by that?" She started to blush slightly. Kagami following close behind.

"Well," Kagami didn't know what to say. She was about to come up with an excuse, when she noticed the look on her partners face. It looked...

Hopeful.

Maybe, just maybe, her feelings were...

"You know what," She had nothing to lose. It wasn't like Kuroko was going to stop talking to her either way. They were close like that. The Seirin ace looked at her shadow in the eyes in determination.

"Kuroko," She breathed in deeply. " For a while now, all that I've been thinking about is you. At first I just thought of you as a classmate, then a teamate, then a best friend and now a crush. If you go out with me, I will finally be able to think of you, no, call you mine."

There was silence for a moment and Kagami blushed deeply when the small girl smiled brightly.

"Kagami-kun, I would love to be your's." This caused Kagami to grin widely.

The rest of the meal was spent in comfortable silence. It was soon time to go and Kuroko intertwined their hands together, this caused Kagami to blush deeply and continue walking. Kuroko ignored the stares from people, while Kagami glared at the ones showing disgust.

The two eventually had to let go when it was time to seperate (reluctantly).

"Kagami-kun?"

"Yes?" She looked down at her girlfriend (she loved the sound of that).

"Can I have a kiss?" Kuroko put on her best puppy dog eyes (Kagami called it kitten eyes) and continued. "Please, _Taiga_?"

How could she say no. "Of couse _Tetsuya."_

She knelt down and softly placed her lips upon the other's. Electricity flew and they were gone. The quick peck turned into a longer kiss and then into tongues. Five minutes later, they're out of breathe and saliva is dripping from the smaller girls chin, which Kagami didn't mind seeing. The taller of the two finished with a gentle kiss two her lover's forehead.

"See you tomorrow _baby_." Kagami stated.

"I will, _honey_."

They both hugged and departed (again, reluctantly). On the way home Kagami was left smiling and couldn't stop even when she was laying in bed that night. She couldn't help it. She was finally able to call Kuroko her's.

Three things were obvious now:

One, Kagami was going to shower Kuroko in so much affection, she'll only pay attention to her

Two, Kagami was going to rub it in Aomine's face.

And three, Kagami was going treat Kuroko better then anyone else ever did because...

Love makes you do crazy things.

* * *

 **Well, I hoped you liked it. I wrote this in a day, so it may not be the best. I hope I inspire people to write this AU. I actually enjoyed this idea.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Tory**


End file.
